


Hell's Kitchen

by fanficreater



Series: Breaking routines [9]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficreater/pseuds/fanficreater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mike, I actually wanted to ask you about the kitchen...we came here and there was a literal mess, like if 34 tornadoes came inside there"- William glanced at him, going serious and walking on the kitchen and Mike behind him- "Did you had a party or what? Look at that!"</p><p>Mike was speechless, the pots were scattered on the floor and the pans too, the food was on the floor too and some on the tables and the cutlery out of their drawers. Sauces and condiments adorned the walls, floor, tables, stove, fridge...everything. But what called Mike's attention was the tables, most of them had stabs and scratches... the knives were also on the floor but most of them were on the tables too...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, Happy Holidays! I hope you had a good one :3
> 
> So sorry for the delay on the chapters and for this one for being so short, my whole family is here and is complete madness -.- my little cousins have me watching Frozen like hundred of times and as the big cousin I have to be with them...It's sort of fun but little kids are difficult to handle sometimes.
> 
> But HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER! I promise to be quick, so please bear with me :( 
> 
> Also, HAPPY NEW YEAR! :D Love you all and again, so sorry for the late posts :'( (pls don't hate me)

"And the invisible man appears again! Hello Mikey!"- William smiles as he saw the man approaching him- "Damn man, you look like new! Did you went on vacations?"

Mike was smiling and appeared to be like new; a renovated Mike Schmidt, but deep inside of him he was a wrecking mess; he was stressed, he was sleepless and tired but he had to pretend he was fine...he needed to pretend he was fine because then William would get curious and he didn't need that, what he needs were answers.

"Thanks man, I...it's a secret of family you know? No vacations involved but just a goodnight sleep"- Mike said with his fake smile

 _'And a hell of a headache due to a fucking puppet thing'_ \- He thought

"Dude it's great to see you back, we've been pretty lonely here and the pizzeria is creepy at this hour"

"Tell me about it..."

"Yeasssss, I do wonder how you can handle your job, I'm scared as shit at this hour, I can't imagine how is at 4!"

"Well...Magic happens at 4!"- Mike said with all the sarcasm that the human being is capable to express

"Magic? Oh you silly, I've missed you man"- William laughed- "So what kind of magic? White magic? Gandalf’s magic?"

 

 _'Dark magic to be specific...'-_ Mike thought as he entered with William to the pizzeria

"So Will, I wanted to ask you something..."-Mike began with fake enthusiasm

"Ask away, I'm an open book"

"So yesterday I was doing my shift and there was this music box on the Show Stage with Chica...Is that thing new?"- Mike asked choosing carefully his words

"Oh, that; it just a décor that the owner likes, he thinks that it gives a ‘childish’ feeling to the pizzeria. There's nothing in it or at least what I've inspected so it's just a useless, empty box that has music"- William said indifferently- "But it is creepy, more than once that thing has turned on and scared us all, but other than that it does nothing. You said that it was with the animatronics? That's weird, we usually put it on the kitchen because we finish there quickly and in case it turns on we don't hear it... Maybe Johnson wanted to scare you and get revenge for not coming with us ha-ha!"

 

Mike laughed nervously, was William being serious? The music box was on the kitchen, he kind of knew that because the music had come from there… but from the kitchen also came the intense rattle of pots and pans that scared Mike last night…

"I see"

"Mike, I actually wanted to ask you about the kitchen...we came here and there was a literal mess, like if 34 tornadoes came inside there"- William glanced at him, going serious and walking on the kitchen and Mike behind him- "Did you had a party or what? Look at that!"

 

Mike was speechless, the pots were scattered on the floor and the pans too, the food was on the floor too and some on the tables and the cutlery out of their drawers. Sauces and condiments adorned the walls, floor, tables, stove, fridge...everything. But what called Mike's attention was the tables, most of them had stabs and scratches... the knives were also on the floor but most of them were on the tables too...

"Seriously Mike, what the hell"- William asked with a serious expression

"Hold your horses, William, I didn't do that. Why would I do that? Maybe it was the cooks and chefs on the morning or evening!"- Mike said indignantly

"Mike; today the owner called me telling us that the chefs couldn't even cook anything because the kitchen was an epic mess, just tell the truth!"- William exclaimed exasperated

"Honestly; I have no idea, the night was calm and I had no abnormalities with the cameras, no strange sounds and no one breaking in! What do you want me to say?"- Mike spat back.

 

Although it was a lie he couldn't just go ahead and tell Will that probably an animatronic had done that... he would call him a lunatic. William looked at him and sighed;

"Fine then...oh and there's the music box, didn't you said that it was with the chicken?"- William pointed at the top shelf.

Mike glanced and his stomach flipped, there indeed was the music box that he had seen behind Chica yesterday.

"Now what the fuck..."

"I am asking myself the same, Mike"- William said as he turned and walked away to start cleaning the kitchen.

Mike walked to sit on one of the chairs near the Show Stage; Freddy, Chica and Bonnie were there as always and Mike glanced at them, the stress was getting the better of him as he felt nauseous. He didn't wanted to be there watching the cleaning service dealing with the mess he had let happen so he went to his office and prepare for whatever those bloody bastards had for him tonight...maybe he would end up in the restroom again with a headache again, who knew?

 **11:50** and he was already sitting down, he heard someone coming to his office and he saw it was William, he had a better expression so Mike guessed that he wasn't frustrated any more...

"Mikey we're done"

"That's great, see you guys tomorrow"- Mike said with a smile

"Also uhh, sorry for doubting and blaming you about what happened on the kitchen; you're right, it wasn't you"- Will said ashamed

"Yeah, I mean, I always bring my sandwich..."

 

 _'It lays there untouched due to CERTAIN events but...'_ \- Mike thought bitterly

"Sandwich on a pizzeria, that's a new one"- William smirked- "Any way, see you tomorrow dude, have fun"

"Oh I won't"- He muttered when Will left

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:00 am**

"Let the party begin..."- Mike muttered, he quietly prayed that no animatronic would enter the kitchen again, Chica would have to control his hunger for at least one night... she had to.

Music was heard and he recognized it at the one that Freddy played always, he was out already, Bonnie was being lazy then.

"Well Bonnie, having probably a nice rest... I wish I had one too and you guys had a little bit of mercy for me..."- Mike said as he watched Bonnie on the camera.

He heard steps and spotted Chica outside the office, Mike closed the door and pointed at the animatronic:

"With you I wanted to talk; did you see the colossal mess you made on the kitchen? And I know it was you because you are always there, I hope you rearrange your thoughts of your acts because that was not cool of you because you almost got me into trouble!"- He glanced at Pirate Cove and saw that the Fox was gone, so he closed the other door too and waited for the knocks which happened instantly and Foxy went back.

"As I was saying, that was not chicken like of you, and I am severely disappointed with you and I hope this doesn't repeat again, you may leave"- Mike said, funny thing was that when he turned on the light again, Chica was gone.

Throughout the night, everything was normal. The animatronics did came to his office like they normally do and Mike 'scared' them away like old times, Chica didn't went to the kitchen so it was sort of good that she...listened...? It was 5:00 am already and Mike checked the camera for a last time and then...

Pots and pans crackled again, someone was in the kitchen.

"Oh no, please Chica..."- Mike looked for her on the camera and saw her on the Restrooms, Bonnie was on the Party Room and Foxy was inside Pirate Cove...- "Freddy you bastard..."

The rattle continued but this time with intensity and Mike just prayed that his shift just ended already to just go and see what had happened in the kitchen and clean it rapidly if there was a mess.

 **6 am** and Mike ran out of his office, he immediately glanced inside the kitchen and saw everything clean, spotless and shiny... nothing was scattered, everything was organized, the pots and pans were moving slightly but besides that everything was perfect as if nothing had happened.

Mike sighed in relief and turned to see the trio...and his blood ran cold.

On Freddy's hand there was, in a tight grasp around the neck, something that Mike recognized as the puppet of last night...


End file.
